Surprise
by Metalchick36
Summary: Sequel to "More than Friends". When Elliot goes down to the hospital to pay Melinda a visit, he gets a shocking surprise while Olivia is also visiting Melinda. Melivia pairing, so if you want EO, this story is not for you!


**Surprise**

Summary: When Elliot pays a visit to Melinda, he is shocked at what he sees when he walks into the hospital room.

_A/N: This is the sequel to "More than Friends", and therefore is not an EO story! But I am proud to say that this is my first Melivia story! It was inspired by LegaspiWeaver's story "I love You"._

_After he booked Sophie's ex husband as accessory to kidnapping Nicholas, Elliot decided to go to Mercy General Hospital to visit Melinda and see how she is doing._

"Going home?" Cragen asked.

"Not yet, I'm gonna go visit Melinda, you wanna come?" Elliot asked.

"Not tonight, I will tomorrow, but give Melinda my best." Cragen said.

"I will. Goodnight Captain!" Elliot said, and then he walked out of the squad room.

_Elliot drives toward the hospital but makes a quick stop at the florist to get some flowers. Knowing that the color red for roses would send the wrong message, Elliot settles on white, especially since he couldn't remember which color represents friendship._

_After asking the head nurse where Melinda's room is, he headed toward it and when he gets nearby, he hears Olivia and Melinda talking intimately. He eavesdrops in while standing outside of the door._

"God! I thought I was gonna lose you!" Olivia said as she wraps her arms around Melinda's neck.

"But I'm still here, thanks to you! You saved my life Liv!" Melinda responded.

_Thinking it was just close friendship talk, Elliot enters inside, and is shocked at what he sees next._

"I love you Melinda! I always have!" Olivia declared.

"I know you do, I've always known. I love you too, now quit crying and kiss me!" Melinda ordered.

"Sure thing baby!" Olivia said, and then she bent down and kissed Melinda on the lips.

_Olivia and Melinda deepen the kiss, unaware that Elliot is in the room frozen in shock, until Olivia finished the kiss and Melinda saw him standing there._

"Uh oh! Looks like we had an audience." Melinda said.

"Huh?" Olivia responded, and then she turned around. "Elliot! How long have you been standing there?"

Elliot snaps out of his shock and answers, "Not long. Uh...sorry for intruding...I guess I'll leave you two alone."

But before he leaves, Elliot places the flowers on the tray by her bed and says, "Uh...these are for you, hope you like them."

"Thanks Elliot, they're lovely." Melinda said.

"Uh...Cragen says he wishes you the best." Elliot said.

"You OK Elliot? I'm sorry you had to find out about us this way!" Olivia asked.

"Um...I'm still shocked, but...I guess I shouldn't be surprised." Elliot answered.

"What do you mean by that?" Olivia asked.

"Well...remember when you asked me if I get a gay vibe off of you?" Elliot asked.

"Yes, but I'm not really gay. I just really love Melinda, I never knew how much I did until I almost lost her!" Olivia answered.

"O...K." Elliot said as he still looks puzzled.

"Look, can we talk about this later? I'd like for us to be alone, unless you wanna watch!" Olivia asked.

"Uh...no thanks! I'll leave you two alone. See you tommorrow then." Elliot said, and then he exits the room.

After Elliot left, Melinda asked, "So, where were we?"

_Olivia smiles, and bends down to make out with Melinda again._

_But Elliot was still shocked at what he saw because he thought he really knew his partner well._

Remembering what Olivia said to Melinda about how she always loved her, Elliot thought to himself "Did she really mean that? If so, then how long?"

_Elliot thought back to all the times they were in the morgue, in which he realized that the signs were in fact there all along. The way Olivia and Melinda were always smiling or glancing at each other. Not to mention there was the time Melinda came into the restaurant they were having lunch in, where she sat next to Olivia instead of him._

"Hey Elliot!" Greeted Munch, who was on his way to see Melinda along with Fin.

_Elliot didn't respond, instead he was still processing what he saw._

"You OK man? You look like someone ran over your dog!" Fin asked.

"Uh...I think you guys should come back tomorrow." Elliot answered.

Fin & Munch stopped walking, and Fin asked "And why's that?"

Not sure if he should be the one to tell them about Olivia and Melinda, Elliot answered, "Because she's tired and needs some rest."

Hearing the sound of laughter in her room, Munch said, "She doesn't sound tired to me, let's go!"

"No! Don't go in there!" Elliot shouted.

Again, Fin & Munch stop and Fin asks, "Man! What is up with you?"

Olivia pops out of Melinda's room and answers, "I think he's still in shock at what he saw."

"And what would that be?" Fin asked.

"You mean he didn't tell you guys yet?" Olivia asked.

"Tell us what?" Fin asked.

Olivia laughed and answered, "That he just caught me and Melinda kissing!"

"Are you serious?" Fin asked in shock.

"And Elliot saw it? Aww man! Lucky bastard!" Munch exclaimed in disappointment. then he cries out "Oww!" after Fin hits him.

"Wait...So let me get this straight...when you were "hypothetically"asking me what you should do if you have feelings for a "colleague", you weren't talking about Elliot?" Fin asked while doing the quote signs with his fingers.

"What? No! You thought I was talking about Elliot?" Olivia exclaimed, then she looked at Elliot and said, "No offense, but even if you weren't married, I like you better as a friend."

"None taken. Except...why did you go to Fin when you had that question? You could've asked me!" Elliot said, feeling left out.

"Sorry Elliot. It's just that...how should I say this...Fin has more experience with dating and well...you..." Olivia tried explaining.

"Why? You thought that I wouldn't understand because I married my high school sweetheart? Hey! I've dated other women! OK maybe just one date with each of them, but it still counts, doesn't it?" Elliot asked.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask you! But another reason why I didn't was because I was afraid that it would change how you feel about me as a partner if you knew that I had feelings for "someone we work with" especially a woman! I mean you haven't exactly been very supportive when I dated men!" Olivia stated.

Elliot calmed down and said, "Alright, you got me there. I'm sorry if I uh...acted like a jackass with your dates, but it's only because I care about you and don't want you to get hurt!"

"Hey guys, I can hear you out there! And Elliot...you don't have to worry about me ever hurting Olivia! I love her and I will be very good to her!" Melinda shouted from her bed.

"Thanks Melinda!" Olivia shouted back, then sauid to Elliot, "See! So you don't have anything to worry about."

"I wouldn't say that! I think you two need to talk this out, cause you both do work together well and I don't want to be the reason you two end your partnership." Melinda said.

"Is that what you two were worried about? Guys, I would never end a partnership based on whom Olivia dates! Listen, I'm sorry about my reaction, it's just that it was so...unexpected." Elliot said.

"It's OK Elliot, but I was gonna tell you, I just wasn't expecting you to show up when you did." Olivia said.

"Well...I really do have to get home, forgive me but I still need some time to process all this." Elliot said.

"Sure, how about we talk about this tomorrow?" Olivia asked.

"OK. How about during luch, I'll probably be ready by that time." Elliot requested.

"Lunchtime sounds fine to me. I'll see you tommorrow." Olivia said.

"See you tommorrow." Elliot responded back, and then he left.

_After Elliot left, Fin & Munch were still standing there, and Munch was smiling at Olivia._

"Why are you two standing here? Aren't you gonna go say hi to Melinda?" Olivia asked.

"Yes we are, we were just wondering if you were gonna say goodbye?" Munch asked with a grin on his face.

Olivia rolled her eyes and said, "I know what you guys want to see, but we're not doing anymore shows for anyone!"

Munch looked disappointed, and then Fin said to him, "See! I told you! You're not supposed to ask anyways!"

"Well at least I know you two accept our relationship!" Melinda said, then she says to Olivia, "You know what? Why don't we just do it, that way they don't ask again!"

"Alright, but just this once! OK?" Olivia said while looking at Fin & Munch.

So Olivia tries to forget that Fin & Munch aren't in the room. She hears Melinda whisper, "Just look at me!" and then it was like it was just the two of them, so she leaned in and kissed Melinda's lips. As she deepened the kiss, everything in the room went away, including Fin's exclaimation of "Whoa!" and Munch saying "Damn! I should've brought the camera!"


End file.
